Love in the Night
by Goddess001
Summary: Seifer comes back to Garden, Quistis has problems, can they help each other? Please ~*R&R*~!!! (Sorry if I uploaded this twice)


Love in the Night

By: Goddess001

Disclaimer: You guys know the deal. I don't own anything it all belongs to Squaresoft. Lucky them.

A/N: I don't know if this is a good story or not so please R&R I would really appreciate it. Thanx a bunch!!

            Quistis Trepe always seemed to have trouble sleeping at night. A year had passed since the Sorceress Wars, and she had everything back in her life that she could have ever wanted. She was awarded her instructor's license only after a couple months of being back at Garden and things seemed to go along smoothly after that. Squall and Rinoa had become a serious couple and Quistis soon found herself sitting up late at night with her friend Rinoa, talking about Squall and how she wished that he would marry her. Quistis would rather have slit her wrists than sit and listen to her new friend talk about Squall as if she didn't know that she once had a little crush on him. 

            The meetings soon stopped and she was just as surprised as everyone else when she heard that Squall had asked Rinoa to marry her. Quistis didn't care anymore and she realized that that was what she was missing all along. It didn't matter that she had her teaching license or that she had anything else for that matter, because she never had love. Quistis discovered herself envying Rinoa and she couldn't stand to be around the happy couple anymore. She went back to teaching and she threw herself in headfirst. Quistis would stay up late into the night grading papers and tests and when she had free time she was either in the library reading up on lesson plans or else fighting back monsters in the training center.

            Selphie would stop by her dorm occasionally and even if Quistis hated to admit it, she missed her friends sometimes. Rinoa even asked Quistis to be in her wedding as the maid of honor but she said that she had some official business to take care of in Deling City. Maybe Quistis was acting a little but like a child but she didn't know any other way to deal with things.

            To make matters worse, Seifer Almasy returned to the Garden a couple weeks after Rinoa and Squall sealed the deal and became man and wife. Seifer didn't seem fazed at all by this act and was actually happy for Rinoa and even gave her a hug to see her off at the wedding. Their honeymoon was going to be in Timber where they first met and Selphie, Zell, Irvine and even Seifer who was standing in the background, saw them get on the train and watched as they left.

            Quistis stayed back at the Garden and at the exact same time the train left for Rinoa's honeymoon stop, Quistis had killed and watched as the blood of a T-Rexaur spilled over the green grass of the training center. 'Why am I doing this? I should be there seeing Squall and Rinoa off to Timber, not wallowing in self pity.' Quistis said to herself. She stalked out of the training center and bumped into Seifer who was on his way there like he always did at six o'clock. 

            "Shouldn't you be watching Rinoa get on the train to Timber?" Quistis spat moving her hand to her Save-The-Queen. She didn't have the time or the patience, to listen to Seifer's bullshit.

            "Shouldn't you?" he countered and Quistis stopped in her tracks as she was almost to the door. "They already left if you're wondering," he finished and continued walking towards the large steel sliding door of the training center that grew to be his second home. 

            "Seifer?" Quistis spoke her words coming out shakily. He turned and eyed her from his position next to the door. She was shivering slightly and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Never mind."

            He watched as she trudged out of the door and most likely, back to her dorm. He noticed the little spot of blood on her hand as it reached for her weapon. 'She's probably mad that she didn't get to marry Puberty Boy." Seifer said to himself watching the door open and ready to finally kick some monster ass.

*           *           *           *

            About an hour after standing under the hard beat of the shower, Quistis opened the opaque glass door and stepped onto the cold tile floor. She reached over and grabbed the white cotton towel sitting on the sink counter. 'Why am I doing this?' she seemed to ask herself over and over again. Even though she didn't have that little crush on Squall anymore something just bothered her. Maybe she was jealous.

            A slight knock on the door shook Quistis from her thoughts. She wrapped her cotton towel around her tightly and walked to the door careful not to slip. She had already done that once and she still had the bruise to prove it. 

            "Irvine?" she asked opening her door. "What is it?"

            "We're worried about you Quistis," he began. "We noticed that you weren't at Squall's wedding or to see him off to his honeymoon," he finished. Irvine seemed genuinely concerned but for some reason Quistis got the feeling that it wasn't just him that felt that way and someone must have put him up to it.

            "Thanks for worrying Irvine, but I'm fine. Just a little bit busy that's all."

            "Yea, you have been really busy for a while now haven't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. She scowled at him and turned her back on him. He pushed the door opened a little bit more to see her better. 

"Look Irvine, I know that Selphie probably put you up to this so I'm telling you right now that I'm fine, and what you can do is tell her too," she said walking into the bathroom and towel drying her blonde hair.

"Quistis we've all been a little bit concerned about you lately and I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Well I am," she said bluntly and walked over to the door and shut it in his face.

"Quistis!"

"Go away! I'm fine!" she shouted through the sliding door. 'Hyne can't he take a hint?' she thought returning to her earlier task. She finished towel drying her hair and put on her gray shirt and black shorts. 'I'll just read for a little while and then get some sleep. I've been up for a long time. All I need is a little sleep…' she yawned slipping under the thin sheets and grabbing a book off of her nightstand.  

*           *           *           *

At around twelve thirty in the morning, Quistis rolled over on her side, taking the book that she was reading out from underneath her. She rubbed the spot that it had been placed up against and then was just about to go back to sleep when she felt something was wrong.

It was a little pang in her stomach that told her to get up. She tired to brush it off but for some reason it wouldn't leave her. 'Well it looks like I'm not going to be getting any sleep." She stated to herself. Quistis got up from her comfy spot on the bed and walked over to get her beige duster.

She opened her door and tiptoed down the dormitory hall and straight to the training center. She didn't bother with her weapon because when she was always on her way to her Secret Area, no one seemed to bother her like all the monsters knew where she was going and why.

On her way to the Secret Area, she could see a thick line of red blood on the wall like someone had pushed themselves against it for support and then continued walking with their shoulder slumped against it. Quistis shivered and slowly followed the blood but after she saw Seifer's Hyperion lying on the ground ownerless, she ran. 'Why didn't I bring my weapon?!' she asked herself over and over again in her head. 'Hyne, let him be all right. I can't possibly wield his gunblade! What am I going to do if he's not all right?'

   She stopped suddenly when she saw him leaning against the railing of her Secret Area. While she was running to save Seifer she didn't realize where he had gone exactly. She found herself staring at the surroundings of the Secret Area that only she was to know about. 'Maybe it wasn't just me after all…'

"Seifer –"

"Don't Quistis," he stopped her. He knew she was there even before he could hear her feet hitting the floor.

"What happened?" she asked, her face softening. She tried to inch closer to him but Quistis knew that he would figure out what she was doing. He knew her a lot better than she expected.

"Nothing," he mumbled under his breath.

"Here at least let me help you –"

"No," Seifer said cutting her off. 

Quistis put her hands on her hips, finally getting fed up with Seifer's attitude. It was going to kill him. "Seifer stop being difficult," she said in her instructor tone. He didn't object when she made her way over to him. He watched her steadily as she inspected his wound. "Have you been drinking?" Quistis asked, reaching down to untie her duster. She took a piece of her gray shirt and tore it. 

"Maybe a little," he confessed. "What are you doing?" he asked stumbling to the side.

"I thought so," she said tying the piece of cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. "Come on, we're going to take you to the infirmary" It wasn't a suggestion or a request, it was a demand and he was damn well going to do it. Quistis reached for his arm and put it behind her head. 

"I'm sorry," he said putting half of his weight on Quistis. She shifted him a little and started walking. It was hard for her to walk with Seifer being 6'2" and Quistis only being 5'6". She didn't give up though and tried as best she could without him falling over.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning down into her ear. He couldn't support himself so he fell over landing on his back. Quistis couldn't help but find him a little sexy and smiled helping him back up.

"For what?" she asked. They continued walking trying to get out of there as fast as they could.

"For failing you," he answered. She didn't talk much after that and just helped him walk out of the training center and to the infirmary.

Once they had cleared the training center Quistis finally spoke up. "No, I'm sorry Seifer."

"What?" 

"You never failed me," she began staring at the ground. "I failed you."

Their walk to the infirmary was a quiet one and they welcomed Dr. Kadowaki, not wanting the silence anymore. "Well he looks all right but I think that I'll keep him over night just to be sure. He wanted to see you Quistis."

She nodded and walked into the small room and sat down on the small stool that was there. He was asleep and snoring very loudly in the process. Quistis smiled and stayed there about an hour when she finally decided that she should go and get some sleep too. "Quistis?" a deep voice behind her asked.

"What is it Seifer?" she said sitting back down in that little stool.

He took her hand and pulled her to him. He motioned for her to move her ear close to his mouth so that whatever he had to say, only she would be able to hear it. "I love you."

Quistis' eyes grow wide and she couldn't help but be shocked at Seifer's words. 'He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying…' Quistis' mind told her. Even as her mind told her something, her heart told her different. She moved closer and looked at his face. He had fallen back asleep and looked so peaceful. "I love you too," she whispered and lightly kissed his lips. 

*           *           *           *

That morning Quistis felt refreshed. She felt so different and felt…loved. 'I know Seifer probably won't remember anything that happened last night but I feel better knowing that at least one person cares for me.' But that wasn't true. She had all her friends and Quistis realized that she owed some people apologizes.

She walked down to the cafeteria where she knew that they would be and she was right. "Quistis!" Zell said, hotdogs in his mouth and hotdogs in his hands. "Over here!"

"Hi everyone," she said addressing Selphie and Irvine and Zell. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I just needed some time to myself that's all."

"Hey it's okay Quisty! I think that we all need some 'me' time at one point or another!" Irvine said moving down a seat and letting her sit next to an anxious Selphie.

"So what's new?"

"You've missed a lot Quistis. The Festival Committee is hosting a dance tonight!" Selphie said smiling. She must have really wanted to go. "We're calling it Underneath the Stars. It's going to be outside! I can't wait!"

"Sounds fun Selphie."

"I'm glad you think so Quisty because I bought you a ticket too," she said reaching in her pocket and pulling out a small red ticket. "You've got to go with us! It's going to be fun. _PLEASE_?"

"All right I'll go," Quistis answered. She really couldn't let down her friends that had forgiven her without any questions. "What time is it at?"

"It's at seven."

"We'll all there," Zell said still stuffing his face. Quistis wasn't paying any attention though. Seifer had just sulked into the cafeteria acting as though he were looking for someone. "What's wrong?" Zell asked noticing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry, I just remember that I have to do something," she answered. "I'll see you at the dance tonight," she finished, getting up from her seat and walking out of the cafeteria. They all noticed that she was walking rather fast like that day that Rinoa told everyone that her and Squall were getting married.

"Hey have you guys seen Quistis anywhere?" Seifer asked running over to their table.

"Well actually –"

"No we haven't," Irvine said putting his hand over Selphie's mouth. Seifer eyed the two of them. "What? It's the truth!" Irvine said trying his best to keep Selphie from opening her mouth.

"Why do you want to know?" Zell asked finally stopping to ask a question, not that talking actually stopped him from chewing his food.

"None of our business Chicken Wuss!" Seifer answered stalking off asking people if they've seen Quistis anywhere.

*           *           *           *

            That night Quistis stood in her full-length mirror staring at her reflection. 'So Seifer had heard what I said,' Quistis told herself. 'What was I thinking? I should've known he wasn't asleep.' Quistis talked to herself in her mind trying to figure out just what was going on. First, she woke up feeling wonderful but now that feeling turned to nervousness when she thought that Seifer could've heard what she said. 'Oh no…'

            Quistis figured she had better get going if she wanted to make the dance in time so she left her dorm and went outside. When she got there, she met up with two people that she didn't expect to see there, and not to mention wasn't ready to see just yet.

            "Quistis! We're so happy you could come! Selphie said that you might be too busy!" Rinoa yelled jumping up and down. She ran over and hugged her friend not suspecting anything. 

"No," Quistis said fighting the urge to run away. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you both off to Timber, something unexpected came up."

"That's okay," Squall spoke up.

"Why aren't you still there? Is the honeymoon over already?" Quistis asked.

"Well yea I guess," Rinoa began. She took Squall's hand smiled big. "We had to come to Selphie's big dance. It's just like you said we couldn't miss this for the world."

"Yes well I've been busy with teaching, but I think that I've got things under control again," Quistis said fidgeting with her fingers, which were behind her back. "I'm really sorry about everything that I missed. I feel really bad."

"No don't worry we have pictures," Squall answered.

"Well we've got to go mingle but maybe after the dance all of us can go get a coffee or something," Rinoa said looking like she genuinely wanted to go and get coffee with her. 

Quistis smiled for the first time in the happy couple's presence. "That would be nice." And with that the two walked into the crowd of people who were standing at the refreshment table. Quistis looked to the people dancing on the grass and looking at the stars. 

"Hey," a voice said in the shadows. Quistis jumped and turned around.

"You scared me Seifer," she replied laughing.

"Come on," he demanded grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

_So I find a reason to shave my legs_

_Each single morning_

_So I count on someone_

_Friday nights to take me dancing_

_And then to church on Sundays_

_To plant more dreams_

_And someday think of kids_

_Or maybe just to save a little money_

Seifer grabbed her waist and pulled her close like if he didn't hold on she would disappear. Quistis didn't complain and snuggled closer to his chest and let him lead her to a dream world. She could hear grasps and mumbling but she didn't care because for once she felt loved and she like it.

_You're the one I need_

_The way back home is always long_

_But if you're close to me_

_I'm holding on_

_You're the one I need_

_My real life has just begun_

_Cause there's nothing like_

_Your smile made of sun_

_In a world full of strangers_

_You're the one I know_

Quistis could have sworn that she heard Seifer humming in her ear and she smiled. "Seifer?"

"Don't," he answered placing a finger to her mouth. "You'll spoil the moment"

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. She could feel his deep breathing and liked the feel of his arms around her. He made her feel safe and wanted and he was the romantic when he wanted to be. 

_So I learn to cook_

_And finally lose my kitchen phobia_

_So I've got the arms to cuddle in_

_When there's a ghost or a muse_

_That brings insomnia_

_To buy more thongs_

_And write more happy songs_

_It always takes a little help from someone _

As the song was coming to an end, Seifer leaned in closer to Quistis and whispered, "I missed you this morning."

This caught her off guard and she stumbled for an answer. "Yes well I had to do something so I left to my own dorm." He laughed and she scowled. 'Why was he laughing at me?' Seifer gave her his most famous evil grin and pulled her even closer. "Is there something funny Mr. Almasy?"

"Yes actually," Seifer whispered. "Are you going to use that excuse all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he replied and they continued moving to the steady beat.

_You're the one I need_

_ The way back home is always long_

_But if you're close to me_

_I'm holding on_

_You're the one I need_

_My real life has just begun_

_Cause there's nothing like_

_Your smile made of sun_

Quistis was finally tired of the silence and spoke up. "Seifer?"

"Hmm?" he asked. If Quistis was going to be daring one time in her life she decided that it mind as well be now. She made him stop and look her in the eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. Seifer looked at her with wide eyes but they grew soft once the whispering stopped and he smiled, he genuinely smiled, down at her and her heart softened once again.

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one I need_

_With you my real life has just begun_

_You're the one I need_

_Nothing like your smile made of sun_

_Nothing like your love_

_Nothing like your love_

"So is this when they say that we live happily ever after?" Quistis said. They had long since stopped dancing and were just holding each other in their arms.

"I don't believe in fairy tales," Seifer said sternly. Quistis nodded and tightened her grip on his neck. "But I think that we're going to be all right."

Quistis began to move again as Seifer lead her back into dancing. She replayed his sweet words in her mind and smiled. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe there isn't any fairy tale love. Maybe you have to take love where you can find it. Maybe we will be all right.'

_Nothing like your love_

_                                    -"The One" by: Shakira Laundry Service_   


End file.
